


Losing Isn't So Bad...

by SaltyApollo (WildFire35)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awards, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Cock Rings, Edging, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, J2, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Season/Series 13, Smut, Teen Choice Awards, Top Jared, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jared Padalecki/Bottom Jensen Ackles, just kidding, season 13, smoking hot porn, strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildFire35/pseuds/SaltyApollo
Summary: After Jensen Ackles lost the 2017 Teen Choice Awards, he felt disappointed. After all, no one likes losing, and certainly not on National Television. Luckily, Jared is more than happy to help cheer him up with a consolation prize, because Jensen is always a winner in Jared's mind. And in the end, maybe losing isn't so bad after all, because this is one award Jensen won't forget for a long time. *Insert Suggestive Wink*





	Losing Isn't So Bad...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you! Below is some smut I wrote to console myself after Jensen Ackles lost the Teen Choice Awards. *sigh* But that's okay, because like Jared, Jensen is always a winner in my mind. Luckily for Jensen, he wins an award tonight he won't forget for a while! Enjoy, you naughty people, you! (:  
> -SaltyApollo

* * *

Jensen Ackles stood offstage, nervously tapping his foot. The award he had been waiting all night for was finally here. He straightened his tie as the presenters walked out on stage, desperately wishing that Jared could be backstage with him to calm him down. Jared always had the right words to calm him. In replacement, Jensen closed his eyes, and pictured Jared from before the event. Jared had run his hands down Jensen's lapel as he stared in the mirror, before leaning in and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You look so handsome. It's impossible for you to lose", Jared whispered, taking Jensen's hand in his own. Jensen smiled, and reached into his pocket. He took out his phone and pulled up the picture Jared had sent from his seat in the audience, with both thumbs up. Jensen's previously worried expression had melted into one of happiness as he thought about who was waiting for him after this.

But Jensen was yanked from his happy place when the announcers held up the folder.

"Tonight's winner, for the Teen Choice Sci-Fi/Fantasy TV Actor is-". Silence hung in the air, and Jensen had time to watch the light glint off of the man's watch before the name was called.

"Dylan O'Brien, from Teen Wolf". Cheers filled the theatre, and Jensen plastered on a happy face as he patted Dylan on the back. As Dylan walked out to receive his award, Jensen turned away, and strolled out into the cold night air behind the building. Taking a deep breath, he let the disappointment wash through him. This award wasn't actually that important. But lately, as he got older, Jensen had become self concious about how he looked. 

After all, grey hair wasn't a fashionable look. And tonight, his way of redeeming himself, of building up his self confidence, had been taken. He was interrupted from his brooding by the sound of his phone buzzing. It was Jared. He texted: "In the car, out front. Ready to go when you are". Jensen took one last moment to collect himself before rounding the corner and approaching the waiting Impala. It had been a gift from the directors after season 10 had wrapped, to celebrate a decade of filming.

Sitting in the driver's seat was Jared, whoose irresistible puppy eyes were at maximum melting power as they watched Jensen climb into the car.

"Sorry you lost babe," Jared started, setting his free hand on Jensen's. "Teenagers nowadays have no taste, so don't take it tok hard". Jensen smiled at Jared's grumpy comment, before leaning in to kiss him.

"Thanks for supporting me tonight", Jensen said after their lips separated. 

"No problem, Jensen", Jared replied, leaning in for another kiss. "You know, you may have lost", Jared said when his mouth was freed, "but you're always a winner in my book". Jensen rolled his eyes at Jared's corny statement.

"And Jensen, trust me when I say-"Jared leaned in, his lips brushing Jensen's ear. Suddenly, the tone of the conversation flew from sappy to sexy. "The award I have for you is better than any trophy". Immediately, Little Dean perked up as thoughts of different rewards ran through Jensen's brain. He gave Jared one last kiss before they floored it back to their apartment. Jensen thought only of Jared's hand on his thigh, and where it would be in a few minutes.

He practically jumped out of the car after Jared parked it, running inside. Jared sauntered in behind him, taking his time. He wasn't sure what he enjoyed more: the view of Jensen from behind, or teasing him with what was to come. His eyes swept up and down Jensen's body, before he said a single word:

"Strip".

Jensen jerked like he had been shot, scrambling to pull off his suit. He yanked at his tie and tossed his jacket off, before fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Finally, he tossed it aside before ripping off his shoes and socks. Jensen's hands were shaking by the tine he tugged on his belt. He stepped out of his pants, and then waited, tensed in excitement as Jared's eyes devoured his body.

"Strip means everything, Jensen", Jared drawled, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Jensen looked away bashfully, a pink flush creeping up his cheeks as he pulled down his black boxer briefs. He put his hands at his side, resisting the urge to cover himself as Jared smiled.

Jared loved how shy Jensen still was. The older man was still embarrassed, even though they had been working together for 13 seasons, having sex for 8 of them. He managed to pull his eyes away from Jensen's limp dick long enough to admire the rest of his beautifully muscled body. It was time for the next step.

"Follow me", Jared whispered, turning and leading Jensen over to their bedroom. He made sure to sway his hips, knowing how irresistable he looked in the slacks he was wearing. Sure enough, when he turned around, he saw that Jensen's cock was starting to fill in.

Jared grabbed Jensen and locked lips, his tongue invading Jensen's mouth. Jensen let him take control, giving tonight over to his husband. Jared smiled at Jensen's compliance. When they broke apart, Jared pushed Jensen on to the bed. He pulled off his tie, and moved toward Jensen.

The last thing the older man saw before total blackness was Jared's smirk. After tieing on the blindfold, Jared leaned down and slowly licked his way up Jensen's chest, tasting his musky sweat.

Reaching over, he grabbed Jensen's hands with one of his own, before searching through the night stand drawer.

He pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs, before returning his attention to the job in foront of him. Jared licked around Jensen's left nipple, before clamping down with his teeth. As Jensen arched his back, Jared handcuffed his hands to the headboard. Jensen yanked with his hands, but he couldn't move.

"Jared?", he asked tentatively.

"So hot Jensen", Jared murmured as he lightly traced his fingers up and down Jensen's neck over his bobbing Adam's Apple.

"Ughhhhhhhh", Jensen groaned out.

"The award for hottest abs-", Jared said, trailing his hand down to Jensen's stomach, "goes to you", he breathed, nipping at Jensen's ear.

"Jared, more", Jensen groaned. Jared laughed lightly.

"Don't rush it. I have all night to hand out awards", Jensen's breath hitch as Jared's fingers meandered south to his thighs. His breath caught in his throat as Jared's spidery touch moved in, skirting right around his cock, which was standing at full mast.

"Jensen, you're leaking already?", Jared asked in disbelief as he swiped his finger through the pool of precum on Jensen's belly. "How do you expect to last all night?", Jared stuck his finger in Jensen's mouth, barely surpressing his own moan as Jensen lapped at his fingers.

"That just won't do. We can't have you finishing early", Jared said, pulling another object out of their night stand. Jensen rutted up against Jared's hand, but flinched when he felt cold metal slip over his cock.

"No, Jared, please-", Jensen begged. Jared only smiled. He leaned down, and breathed onto the sensitive head of Jensen's cock, before lightly running his fingernail up and down the ubderside of his length. Jensen arched his back and groaned again, deaperately trying to find the friction he needed.

Slowly, Jared stuck his tongue out, before lapping at Jensen's balls. Moving his way up, he took him in completely, letting tongue swirl around and around the shaft.

"Jared-", Jensen whispered. Jared reached up and pulled off the blindfold, wanting to see the other man's expression. His eyes begged for release, and sweat dotted his brow. Jared wanted to torture him more, but the way Jensen's pupils dialated, how he looked completely wrecked, was making his own cock press painfully against his jeans. Reaching down, he unclasped the cock ring, and felt Jensen tense as he shot string after string of cum down his throat. When he was done, he lay on the bed, glistening with sweat, panting and tired. 

Jared crawled to his knees, and slowly lowered his zipper. Jensen's eyes met his, and Jared smirked. 

"The next award goes to- me", he whispered as he leaned down to Jensen, locking into a wet, passionate kiss. He had to pull back, leaving Jensen whining for more. After all, the night was young. There were still many, many awards to hand out.


End file.
